The Radio
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: Grissom's driving home after a long shift, when he hears something inspirational over the radio. GSR


Sara was looking at some fibers in the microscope when Grissom walked in. He came up right behind her, resting his one hand on the desk, and placing the other on her shoulder.

"What've you got?" She turned and looked at him, flashing him one of those heart wrenching Sara-smiles.

"I found some fibers under the vic's fingernails. I'm matching them to the ones pulled from the suspect's sweater."

He leant over her shoulder, and looked in the microscope for himself. Their faces were so close, their cheeks were almost touching. He could feel her breathing down his back. He looked up in with the intent of complimenting her, but their eyes locked. They stood there staring into the depths of each others eyes. Their faces were barely centimeters apart, and each could feel the others breathing becoming increasingly un-steady.

He tried hard to read the emotions passing through her beautiful brown eyes, but there were so many. He could only identify the strongest a few: pain, a deep deep sadness; a great well of compassion, and a glint of hope. He had always adored her beautiful brown eyes, as much as he adored everything else about her. _Did I cause that pain that is so evident in her eyes?_

She loved his eyes. It was one of the things she most admired about him. The light, bright blue had captured her heart many times over. But looking into them now was proving difficult. It wasn't the looking that was confusing her, but the reading, the deciphering. It was obvious to her that he worked hard to hide his emotions. All she got was a sense of loneliness, and a need…… a desire almost. _If only I could wrap my arms around him, and kiss away his loneliness._

Minutes went by, and it seemed as if the whole world had disappeared, when suddenly it all came crashing back. Grissom blinked a couple times and shook his head slightly. "Uhhh……good job Sara. Keep it up." He sounded husky and he cleared his throat trying to find his voice.

Her smile faded, and her face filled with hurt. She quickly shoved her emotions aside and frowned. Her voice sounded crisp, hurt, and yet distant. "Thanks. Bye Grissom." She turned back to her microscope and tried hard to imagine that he wasn't there. It wasn't until she heard his footsteps disappear down the hall that she let out the breath that she had been holding. _God why does he do this to me!_

She was heading towards the break room when she heard it.

"It happened again Cath."

"You should do something Gil."

"It seems that whenever she's around I can't think straight."

"Gill you can't just leave her hanging."

"I know but ever since she's asked me out, talking to her has been ……. Difficult."

"Sara's …… careful. She wouldn't have asked you out, if she didn't think there was something there."

"But what if it's just a crush? I can't sort out my feelings, and I don't want to rush into something, when she's not serious and just ending up ruining both our lives and possibly our careers too."

Catherine shook her head. This guy was absolutely impossible when it came to women. Especially Sara. She stood up and patted him on the shoulder. "I don't know Gill, but do something. Just do something." With that Catherine got up and left.

Sara realized that she had been standing stock-still in the hallway the entire time. Not wanting to have a surprise run-in with Catherine or Grissom, she quickly turned around and made her way back to the lab in search of a computer.

Driving home from work, Grissom decided he needed to clear his head of stuff. If he was to do something about Sara, he would need a clear head.

Grissom was flicking through the radio stations when he heard a familiar name from the DJ. "Sara Sidle." _Sara? My Sara?_ He stopped flicking and turned up the volume. The evening DJ was taking song requests.

The DJ cleared his voice and started reading. "Those moments. Have you ever met someone, whose presence can make you lose your focus? Who with one look can bring you almost to the point of losing control? Whose touch can leave your skin burning and your heart racing? And when you're with that person, have you ever had one of those moments, where your eyes meet, and for an eternity of minutes, you just lose yourselves in the depths of each others eyes? And the whole world just melts away and it's just the two of you? It's in those moments that you realize that it's not just a crush, but something more, something real, something much more meaningful …. Love. But then as quickly as it started, it's over. And things go back to the way they were. He sees you again as just a co-worker, a friend, and nothing more. But deep inside, part of you still feels that excitement, that passion. I can't count all the times this has happened to me. And I just have to let him know. …..Sara."

Grissom gasped. What Sara had written in that email, had meant more to him, than any philosophical quote or poem. It had come from the heart. Grissom was pulled out of his thoughts by the DJ.

"Well Ms. Sidle, I think I've got just the right song. So from Sara Sidle…… Grissom this one's for you."

_ME! So it really was for me? _ In his head Grissom knew the truth. Deep down inside of him he had known from the very beginning that it was for him. Maybe this is what he needed, to give him a nudge.

The slow strums of a guitar floated out of the radio.

**Say exactly how you feel,**

**Right not you're free to say it all.**

**There is no one here to judge you,**

**I only love you,**

**You're free to close your eyes and fall.**

**You can trust me "this" his real, say exactly how you feel.**

**Oh tell me all your dreams,**

**And what you think love means.**

**We'll lock the world outside,**

**Embrace the gift of time.**

**I'm promising forever,**

**Knowing that this moment**

**Might be all we ever find.**

**Every breath of who you are,**

**Tells a story that I love.**

**And I have finally found the truth,**

**In what I see in you,**

**And what I feel with every touch.**

**The simple beauty of your heart,  
In every breath of who you are.**

**Tell me all your dreams,**

**And what you think love means.**

**We'll lock the world outside,**

**Embrace the gift of time.  
I'm promising forever,  
Knowing that this moment**

**Might be all we ever find**

**I'm promising forever,  
Knowing that this moment**

**Might be all we ever find.**

Grissom could barely breathe. He pulled over to the side of the road, and sat taking in deep breaths. _Now you defiantly have to do something, _he told himself. _But what? I have to go and talk to her._ He took in another deep breath, and then pulled back out onto the road.

He was a couple blocks away from Sara's house, when his cell phone rang. "Grissom."

"Hey it's Catherine."

"Oh hey Cath."

"Ummmm I was just listening to the radio."

"Uhuh."

"Yeah. Gill I don't think I need to tell you that she's serious."

"I know Cath."

"So…….."

"What?"

"Gill! What are you going to do about it?"

He sighed and rubbed his temple. "Cath. I'm on my way to her apartment now."

"Oh." For a couple seconds there was nothing but silence.

"Uhh Cath? I'm parking outside now."

"Oh ok. …… Gill?"

"Yes Cath?"

"Good luck. You two deserve each other."

"Thanks." He hung up, then turned off his phone. He didn't want any interruptions while he was with Sara.

Sara was in the kitchen grabbing a bite to eat, when the door bell rang. _Who the heck could that be!_ Shrugging she put her plate down and went to answer the door.

When she opened it, she was taken back by what she saw. Gill Grissom, the man who had time and time again stolen her heart stood there on her front step. _What was he doing here?_

"Grissom?"

He smiled nervously. "Hey." She looked beautiful. She was more casual than she would be at work. She was dressed in loose fitting pajama pants that hung low on her waist. She wore an old shirt that fit her very snugly. It hugged her upper body, and stopped short, showing off a bit of skin between her shirt, and her pants. Her hair was up in a pony tail, and her makeup was light. She looked so comfy, and still so beautiful. Her voice brought him back to reality.

"Ummm you wanna come in?" She opened the door more.

"Thanks."

He hung his coat up on the coat rack and walked over to the kitchen where she was. He pulled out a stool and sat down. She was putting some dishes away into the dishwasher. "So…are you here for a reason?"

"Excuse me?" He hadn't really been paying attention. He was staring at her again.

"You Griss. Did you come here for a reason?" She stood up and leant against the counter facing him.

"Umm yeah. I actually wanted to talk."

"Talk? You? With me?" She shook her head in surprise, and laughed. "Alright…….what about?"

"Ummm the radio."

Her face froze. "What?"

"I uhhh heard you, or your email at least, on the radio on my way home from work."

"Oh." She turned around, back to the sink again, and continued putting dishes away.

He got up and went over to her. "Sara?"

She didn't look at him, but closed the dishwasher and dried her hands. "Forget about it Griss. It was nothing. Ummmm just nothing." She turned to face him, and gave a sad smile. "I always screw things up around you don't I?" She turned back around. "Never mind Grissom, just forget about it." She walked past him, heading towards the living room.

"Wait Sara!" He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Am I too late?"

"What?" But before she could answer, he swung her around, and placed his lips on hers, in the most beautiful, and most passionate kiss, either had ever known. A wave of compassion flooded them, as a bolt of electricity shot through them.

When they broke apart, beads of sweat dripped down their foreheads, and they gulped down the fresh air. Grissom wrapped his arms around Sara, and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Sara Sidle. I've loved you for years, but unfortunately it took me that long just to figure out how much I loved you. I'm so sorry for all the times that I ever hurt you."

She placed her hands on his face, cupping his chin, and rubbing her soft fingers over his cheeks. She looked deeply into his eyes, and found what she had been looking for all these years……. Love. "I love you to Griss." She leant in, and softly kissed his lips. Well…..it started off soft, but it soon heated up, as the kiss deepened, each matching the others passion.

They broke apart this time, when Grissom started laughing. Sara looked confused. "What?"

"Who'd have ever thought, that after all these years, it all it took was one song on the radio to bring us together." Sara just smiled at him, in that heart-wrenching, breath-taking Sara smile. And this time, when they slipped into one of those "moments" they made sure that it never ended.


End file.
